1. Field
The invention relates generally to exercising. More particularly, the invention relates to sorting exercise sensors providing exercise data acquired from a plurality of exercise sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's exercise monitoring systems allow receiving exercise data from several different exercise sensors in real-time. For example, while the players of a football team are moving in the field, their exercise sensors, such as heart activity sensors, transmit heart activity data to a performance monitoring device acting as a central unit. The central unit runs a software program for analysing the received exercise data. Typically the central unit then displays a plurality of individual analysis results simultaneously to a supervisor/coach of the team, for example. As the training/playing session may be hectic, and the supervisor needs to keep an eye on several team members on the field and on the display simultaneously, it may be difficult for the supervisor to find the data of the desired person easily from the display.